inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Hex School
Plot Hex opens A School Up While The others go To legerdomain To See how Things r going Charcters Ben Tennyson rook gwen Kevin Zed hex Xaglivv Spanner Villians Lord Voldemort Adwaita Spellbinder Darkstar Aliens Used By Ben Spellthrick Xlr8 Eye Guy Xlrfreakmutthead (First appearance) Triva Hex adwaita and darkstar make ther ben 10 morons debut Transcript (At franklin university the kids are standing around inside a class room hex appred) Hex laughs Hex I am professer hex Gwen HAHAHAHA Hex stop laughing ur disqaulfired (telported her) Gwen so Ben I was wondering if we us 4 go to legerdomain again Ben And what happend last time Gwen we were forced out Ben exactle y Darkstar Fool adwaita u made charmcaster upset by prossumming killing her father Adwaita yes he was a fool Lord Voldermort people Stop fighting its no use Adwaita im not listening to some ugly fool (runs up but Lord Voldermort Shoots him) Lord Voldermort We all want the same thing Darkstar yeah but i dont wanna work with someone thats disgusting Lord Voldermort I could say the same about u but ik I'll get a immature response Darkstar What do u want Lord Voldermort gwen Tennysons Mana Darkstar hmmm maybe we could work together (The gang arrive at the door) Ben what spell did u use last time Gwen Stegtinego (Door opens) (The 4 go in there) Gwen so now what Ben meh lets turn around im bored (Gwen looks at Ben all angry) (Darkstar Lord voldermort and adwaita arrive at the door Lord Voldermort Soon the fun will begin Hex so we will be learning about fortnite Spells Xagliv Thats a video game Hex yes Xagliv ur not teaching Them about video games Hex but but but but Xagliv no buts straight to the princeables office (The gang are wallking) Rook so why are we even here Gwen because to fist here Rook thats dumb Ben Agreed Kevin yeah I guess Spellbinder TENNYSON I HAVE NOT FORGOT WHAT U DID TO ME Ben Spellbinder Spellbinder Yes its me Spellbinder father of Charmcaster the real ruler of legerdomain soon to beconquer of the entire universe Ben thats not gonna happen (Ben turns into spellthrick) Spellthrick not again Spellbinder you used that on me last time im going to Destroy u then im going to rule the uni- (Spellthrick trows spells in Spellbinders mouth) Spellthrick that will shut you up Spellbinder EONGH CONTINEGO (The 4 are telported somewhere else) Spellbinder that should take care of em Lord Voldermort not for long thou (Ben and the gang wallk) Ben this is dumb Rook meh Kevin so what now Gwen we find Spellbinder Spellbinder Finding me wont be a problem Gwendolyn Ben ha 1 aginst 4 i love these kind of odds Spellbinder im glad u pointed that out Tennyson (Summons Darkstar Adwaita And Lord Voldermort) Now lets see who comes up on top Ben oh shit Adwaita Darkstar And whos that guy Lord Voldermort TENNYSON I am Lord Voldermort I am the king of magic after charmcaster was destroyed I was free she put a spell on me thanks to dagion I am whole again Ben thats crazy Lord Voldermort NO its sucsses Ben we'll see about that (Ben turns into Xlr8 and runs up to Lord Voldermort but is wacked) Lord Voldermort Pathetic is that alk you got Gwen rook u take adwaita Kevin youve got Darkstar and I'm all on Spellbinder Spellbinder Girl we will see whos a BETTER SORUSER Gwen yes we will(shoots Spellbinder he reflects it Lord Voldermort Shoots Ben) Lord Voldermort u have a magic alien i see praphas ITS TIME TO OPEN HIM UP Xlr8 your not getting him Rook hey adwaita ur a bit fat to rule Legerdomain Adwaita Signifgetpast CRASH CRASH CRASH Adwaita say goodbye Rook gasp Adwaita Stand still (goes to hit him but rook moves) Darkstar lovely Gwen ITS TIME FOR SOME PAIN Gwen spellcaramis (traps darkstar) Kevin (wacks spellbinder) we better go help Ben Rook (shoots adwaita) ur under arrestadwaita yeah cool can u arrest my arse Rook k (arrests his arse) Lord Voldermort ha CRASH Ben ugh Lord Voldermort Ahhhhh ur human form Ben not anymore (turns into eyeguy shoots him and Lord Voldermort falls) Eyeguy what so ur a vampire Lord Voldermort exactly Eyeguy ok (Blasts Lord Voldermort) Awww yeah Lord Voldermort (hisses) Spellbinder quick the alpha room Spellbinder Yes master (gives him the alpharoom) Lord Voldermort I wish I could stay longer Tennyson but i have some items t o collect but befor i go (grabs Gwen) Your mana will be useful) MAWAWAWA Gwen argu (Lord Voldermort escapes) Eye Guy oh man Ben he's bad (Kevin and rook are kicked by Spellbinder into ben) Spellbinder YOU WILL NOT THRAWT MY PLAN THIS TIME BOY Ben wrong (turns into xlrfreakmutthead) Xlrfrwakmutthead What's this Spellbinder A fusion no impossible what did azmuth give u Xlrfrwakmutthead thats none of ur concern (Xlrfrwakmutthead punches Spellbinder into a rock wall) Spellbinder NO I WONT ACCEPT THIS LOSS Xlrfrwakmutthead yes u will either the easy way or the hard way Spellbinder CURSE U TENNYSON (He runs up to Xlrfrwakmutthead but he traps him in crystels) Xlrfrwakmutthead ha Ben oh yeah that was a fusion between 4 aliens FKING awesome CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Ben we better get out of here (They run torwads the door and go out of ir) Gwen summa (The door closses) Ben so Spellbinder Darkstar and adwaita are trapped in there now Gwen yep Rook we must now go after Voldermort Ben agreed we'll stop him 1st (Meanwhile a figure gets out of the rumble it turns out to be Spellbinder who snilea) Spellbinder Laughs The end Category:Ben 10 Super Morons